Trizhard College
by HellsingGuardDog2468
Summary: Basically this is just an idea I came up with while struggling in school. Angel Dust is struggling in school himself, trying his best to win a very valuable thing that would make his time in hell a bit less hellish.


Sitting at his school desk, Angel Dust rested the elbow of his left, upper arm on his desk and his chin in his hand to prop his head up. The teacher on the other side of the class room of demons was talking in her usual droll voice, making it legal for one to space out. Angel gave a long and bored sigh and turned his attention to look out the window uneasily. Wishing to be anywhere else than there, it was the day they were to recieve the grade for their most recent test. He gripped his pen in his upper, right hand, scraping the button on the desk while his lower two arms were crossed. Suddenly, a stack of papers smacking his desk, making him pull back in his chair. Seeing the papers first, he slowly looked up to see the teacher standing before him with an all too familiar, crazed look in her eyes. Her smile was so intense, there were cracks in her teeth and her smile did not even let up when she poke, "Let 's see how well you did." Angel Dust gave her a crooked frown in his weirded yet dreading expression. He looked down at his paper's with big eyes as the pages were slid closer to him. Grabbing the test, Angel turned it over to see the letter C written on the upper right corner. "A C !?" Angel Dust slammed a hand on the desk, gripping the test in his lower, "No, no, no, I think you switched tests of somethin'?" The teacher raised an eyebrow, grinning at her student, "I think not, Angel Dust." She suddenly slammed her hand on the test, pinning it to the desk and punctured the page with her claw right below his written name and self doodle, "It has your signature." She leaned closer to him, only for the silent, wide eyed spider demon to lean back, "Maybe if you actually studied instead of filled your mouth and every other orifice you have with cock and sex toys, you would have made a B." One demon to the far right of the class gruffly spoke up, "Ill give ya a job if you really need one. Me and my buddies could really use your expertise." The other demons in the classroom began to laugh, but Angel did his best to brush it off and gave a careless laugh of his own. He let go of the test and leaned back in his chair, he placed his upper hands behind his head wearing a smug smirk, "If this was a test on sucking dick, I promise, I would have gotten a fucking hundred. And the rest of you would have been learning from me. Student would become the teacher." Unfazed, the teacher just smiled, "Then maybe you should get out of school and go back to doing what you do best. Doing drugs and being nothing but an adult toy." The teacher did not leave Angel Dust a chance to speak. She just walked past him, leaving him to only make a fist at her as she walked by. But once she was gone and he was left with his papers, he had nothing left to do then to look at his test and open it again. He sighed as he slouched in his chair, staring at his own failure.

Once class was dismissed, Angel Dust disheartedly walked through the halls, holding his book bag over his shoulder and clutching the bag strap with both of his left arms. A C grade is not acceptible anymore, not for what needed to be done. He walked outside onto the campus grounds, moving past several passing demons and approached a bench in a clearing to sit down. Angel sat down and rested his head in his first pair of hands and his second pair of arms rested on his legs. Taking a moment to wallow in his despair, he gave a groan and lifted his head from his hands, "I just gotta do better than this. I gotta step up my game and... but how." He hung his head with closed eyes, resting all four arms on his thighs, "I just need to work harder and make the films faster..." Biting his lower lips, he knew that was not possible with the knew work load that has been placed on him at the studio. He pressed his head in his hands, groaning as she shook his head, feeling more trapped than ever. There was too much at stake here, Valentino had given him a chance to gain his freedom if he was able to get an education with high grades, but all the time at the studio had taken all of his study time. Whatever time he had was spent exhausted from his work, doing his regular "hobbies". He lowered his hands and looked to the side, trying to think of anything he could do, but nothing came to mind.


End file.
